


didn't they tell you i was a savage?

by derogatory



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Somebody's Got to Save This Fandom From Certain Doom And Let's Face It That Person Is Me, Spitroasting, y'all were writing too much dom!tenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derogatory/pseuds/derogatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenn hisses in protest, squirming against the harsh contact while Gaku laughs low behind him.</p>
<p>This really wasn’t the threesome he originally had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	didn't they tell you i was a savage?

Tenn watches beads of sweat drip down Gaku’s neck. Practice ended a while ago, but Gaku’s still catching his breath. Gaku is tired, his body clearly aches. Tenn finds it infuriating and appealing at the same time. He likes to see Gaku pushed to his limits, likes to take him further.

Tenn feels his own pulse start to race, but he’s nowhere close to being tired yet. 

He interrupts Gaku and Ryuu’s conversation by sliding between them, and Gaku stumbles backwards, reaching out to keep his balance by grabbing at Tenn. The air is knocked out of him on one forceful exhale. It looks like Gaku only notices Tenn in the aftermath of the shove, when his back is pressed hard to the mirrored wall on one side of the practice room. From this close Tenn can feel the wildness of Gaku’s heartbeat, a contrast to his slow and predatory glare.

Surprised, Ryuu mutters something so steeped in his accent Tenn doesn’t understand it, isn’t really listening.

“Tenn,” Gaku growls and Tenn feels it vibrates through his own body. Desire snakes through him and coaxes his hands under the hem of Gaku’s loose shirt. He breathes in deep the smell of Gaku’s skin, pressing his face to the edges of his collarbone. “What the hell is this?” Gaku continues, softer and more frantic.

Tenn’s hands skim across the other man’s chest. “You said you didn’t like keeping secrets from your teammates, right?” It’s not the real reason, but Gaku had said it once, feeling unnecessarily guilty for what Tenn assumes were the wrong reasons.

“This wasn’t the reveal I had in mind,” Gaku replies through clenched teeth.

“Okay, so. I’m going home first,” Ryuu says hurriedly, “uh. See you guys later.” 

“Good work.” Gaku says, casually forced.

“Ryuu,” Tenn calls. Ryuu freezes. His smile idol-sweet, Tenn continues, “I want you to stay.”

Ryuu looks skeptical. “There’s no way you’d say that without meaning something else,” he says, lingering by their duffle bags. Gaku draws forward and, as an invitation, Tenn shifts his legs apart. He instinctively grinds against the hard muscle of Gaku’s thigh. 

“You guys, uh.” Ryuu struggles with his words. He sounds like he’s about to make a run for the door. “You do this stuff a lot?” Tenn latches his teeth to a patch of skin against just over Gaku’s collar. 

“Enough,” Gaku mutters and takes a fistful of Tenn’s hair in retaliation. “Tenn, stop it. You’re freaking him out.” _This is a bad idea_ , is the unsaid addendum. Tenn nips his skin as a warning. He got Gaku to agree to this idea once, and Tenn is willing to go the distance to carry this group to its inevitable success in all things, this included.

“No, he wants to stay too.” Tenn reaches back for the other member of Trigger. “Ryuu, come here.”

“What am I comin’ here for,” Ryuu mumbles, looking anywhere but the places where Gaku and Tenn meet. “If you guys are gonna do this, isn’t it better if you’re alone?”

Gaku looks from Ryuu’s shamefaced expression to Tenn’s eager one. “Maybe,” he says, cautious, “But I think Tenn has some sort of plan, as usual.”

Tenn casts a gentle look at Ryuu over his shoulder, hand still extended. Gaku is right, but Tenn knows he needs to tread lightly; he has to keep both of them from running away. Or, at least in Gaku’s case, keep him from stubbornly refusing to screw Tenn for the next couple weeks.

“We don't want to be alone.” Tenn rolls his hips like it’s a punctuation mark. “We want you to help us.”

“‘Help you,’” Ryuu repeats and his words have a loose quality to them. “Help with what?”

Tenn doesn't respond, looking away and tipping his mouth up to Gaku’s. Thankfully, Gaku always was good at reading a room. His hands roam over Tenn’s back and lower, slipping under the waistband of his pants.

“Oh,” Ryuu realizes, and the tightness in his voice makes it clear he saw Gaku’s hands cup Tenn’s ass under his clothes. 

Gaku kisses like it’s a competition, like he has something to prove, and if he put half that effort into dance practice they wouldn’t have to be here so late. He’s already reacting under the thin material of his practice pants, and the feeling of it, the noises that escape Gaku, makes Tenn’s nerves light up to his fingertips. The oxygen in the room feels thin, like they used it up earlier dancing, like they’re at the edge of a high point and reaching for Ryuu like a lifeline. 

Ryuu approaches with slow, wary footsteps.

“Not so ‘freaked out’ now, is he?” Tenn murmurs, his mouth close to Gaku’s. 

“For the record,” Gaku says, “You could’ve given me a warning you wanted to try this _tonight_.” 

Tenn hums noncommittally. 

When Ryuu’s in range, Tenn reaches back again, catching the front of his shirt and tugging him forward with one fist balled in the fabric. Ryuu staggers into them, all hurried apologies when Gaku’s back hits the mirror for a second time. Gaku growls and Tenn laughs, a sudden clear sound in the empty room. Ryuu smiles guiltily between them and that’s it. That’s all the permission Tenn needs. He keeps his body firmly planted against Gaku’s but angles his head to catch Ryuu’s mouth with his own. 

For all his earlier hesitance, Tenn’s happy to see it takes very little effort to get his tongue into Ryuu’s mouth, to feel the little ridges and lines of Ryuu’s lips. How many screaming fans think about this? he wonders. How many girls imagine this mouth devouring them whole, picture Ryuu’s powerful body pinning them in place. They don’t see him as he really is; Shyly angling away from intimate touches, his lips slightly chapped and resolve wavering. But the real Ryuu is better. Tenn can take Ryuu as he is and bend him between himself and Gaku. They make each other better, and maybe a few rounds of playing with Ryuu’s body will help him improve the believability his wild image, where Ryuu is capable of those filthy things.

That’s Tenn’s plan, anyway.

“That’s why you want to include him?” Gaku had asked with a half smile that left an irritating burn in Tenn’s throat, like he’d been running for miles. He’d wipe that expression off Gaku’s face one way or another. Either Tenn would tear it from him in pieces, or by riding him slow against the floor.

“You don’t think it would help Ryuu improve?” Tenn had countered, reigning in his annoyance. “Ah.” He feigned realization and smiled. “You’re jealous.”

“I didn’t say that.” Gaku mused. “I just think you have other reasons for inviting him.”

The reasons have gone hazy now that Ryuu is in his grip, leaning against Tenn and eking out staccato whines. There’s a thin sheen of sweat over each of them, and enthusiasm and adrenaline hang heavy, tipping into a full body fever that opens Tenn’s legs wider— 

“Move,” Gaku orders abruptly, walking Tenn backwards and angling them away from the wall. He holds out a hand to Ryuu. There’s a lot of reaching for Ryuu lately. “Give me my bag.” 

Tenn hates how Ryuu’s too polite to argue. He watches him step away, carefully mapping the lines of his back when he bends over, before Tenn turns his attention back to Gaku.

“You brought lube right?” He leans in, smirks into the crook of Gaku’s neck, tongue dragging along the tendon there. 

“You brought _what_?” Ryuu says, aghast, nearly dropping the bag as he hands it off. 

“Of course I did.” Gaku snaps, finding what he needs and tossing the duffle aside. His puts his hands back on Tenn instantly. He can feel the bottle in Gaku’s hand press against him, through the fabric of his shirt.

“You do it _here_?” Ryuu gapes. He’s distanced himself from them again. He only came near enough to hand over the bag, and now he’s back on the retreat. 

Tenn huffs, casting a wry look over his shoulder. Ryuu’s behaving like minutes ago he hadn’t gladly moved his body close when they kissed, tongue sweeping over Tenn’s in short, inexperienced- but willing- motions.

Ryuu’s eyes flicker across the practice room, as if all surfaces were suddenly suspect. He’s not so wrong, Tenn amends, remembering last week when Tenn had Gaku bent over that counter, fingers easing out thin, pleading moans.

“We still want your help,” Tenn calls and knows from years of practice how to sound the right mix of innocent and inviting. 

Gaku’s approach is somewhat less nuanced. With no attempt at ceremony, Gaku yanks Tenn’s pants down to his ankles. Vaguely annoyed, Tenn struggles with being repositioned, but strength wins out eventually, Tenn’s back to Gaku’s chest. Resigned, Tenn turns the situation to his advantage, makes a show out of rutting his ass against the front of Gaku’s sweatpants. They work together like a dance, like the one they were practicing moments earlier, only these won’t be a tease to sell promo goods. They’ll have results, ground between their bodies, in marks on the parts of skin the cameras can’t reach.

All right, Tenn reasons. Maybe hoping for subtlety in a plan that started with pinning Gaku to the wall was asking for a little much.

“Come stand between us,” Tenn beckons, arm outstretched again. Gaku can shake things up by undressing him rudely, but Tenn knows how it will end. 

At least, he thought he knew where this was going until he hears the bottle snap open, feels a wetness spread behind him.

“Gaku,” he says sharply and cuts off. His thoughts flood with how to scold him. Does he mention their plan? Would Ryuu want to hear what the other two had discussed, how they’d imagined taking Ryuu between them. Or is that revealing too much? Would Ryuu prefer a surprise, or did he need to be prepared in other ways? 

Gaku takes advantage of Tenn’s churning thought process, pressing his lips to a patch of skin under Tenn’s jaw. He closes one fist around the skin of Tenn’s ass and pulls. A slick hand slides between Tenn’s legs, easing him open in gentle, gradual movements. Ryuu watches them, mouth hanging open, and even if this is going contrary to his plan, Tenn beams under that hungry stare. He’s more used to seeing it from the stage, but it’s better than he could’ve hoped for; seeing it up close, from someone like Ryuu.

Fine, he amends. It can start this way. It’s only small deviation. He can adapt.

“Go ahead and look.” Tenn says, careful not to let tension seep into his voice. “I don’t give shows for just anybody.” 

Gaku scoffs. “Except that’s exactly what an idol does.”

“What are you comparing our jobs to now?” Tenn says lightly.

“Wow,” Ryuu laughs tightly. “You guys fight even like this, huh?” Like what? Tenn wants to ask, but Ryuu’s backing away towards his duffel, towards a possible escape, and selecting the right words are crucial.

Except Gaku beats him to it.

“Ryuu.” At their leader’s voice, Ryuu snaps to attention. “Stay here and take care of Tenn.”

Before Tenn can argue, Gaku is knuckle deep and scissoring him. He hisses in protest, squirming against the harsh contact while Gaku laughs low behind him.

This really wasn’t the threesome he originally had in mind.

Still, whatever rough play Gaku is trying is coaxing Ryuu back to their side. _Take care of Tenn,_ Tenn wonders, watches Ryuu’s approach cooly. There are a few ways Ryuu can ‘take care’ of him. 

Tenn’s breath hitches as Gaku spreads him wider, shoving his legs farther apart. Doing this standing is nothing new, but he’s used to having something to brace himself against. His hands splayed out over the mirror, his cheek polishing the glass with each thrust of Gaku’s hand. “Are you going to watch your face when I fuck you?” Gaku had hissed, bit the shell of Tenn’s ear.

“Sure,” Tenn had replied through a moan, rocking his hips back. “Better than looking at your face.”

With nothing to brace himself against now, Tenn’s hands scramble backwards for balance, one grabbing at Gaku’s hair to keep himself upright. 

“Don’t you think Ryuu should be in the middle?” Tenn casts a bored look to Gaku. “We’ve done this a lot.”

Gaku doesn't like that implication, and drives his fingers harder against the resistence of Tenn’s body.

“No, it’s okay.” Ryuu smiles innocently, as if Tenn isn’t shudderingly hard, open like an offering in front of him. “You’re Trigger’s center right?”

That brings Tenn’s struggling to a halt, trading a look of shared annoyance with Gaku. Ryuu adjusted to this development faster than either of them could’ve expected. It makes Tenn feel off balance somehow; Ryuu’s easy smiles, the friendly slouch of his shoulders. It’s another level to being on display that has nothing to do with his pants pooled at his feet, the hand on his ass. Tenn groans on a shallow exhale, and Ryuu’s gaze drifts over his body. 

Maybe it wasn’t Gaku’s rough handling of Tenn that changed Ryuu’s mind and stopped him from running away. Tenn considers this, charting the look that sweeps across him. Ryuu might’ve turned back for another reason, for the noises Tenn allows himself on a soft breath. 

Tenn drapes his arms around Ryuu’s shoulders and wonders if his whole ero act wasn’t a complete lie. 

“Get him on his knees.” Gaku orders. Ryuu’s getting pretty good at taking orders. Maybe he’s into something like that, too. Being told what to do.

Tenn lets them move his body for him, more out of curiosity than any weak virgin-like hesitance. The ground meets his bare knees and Gaku is behind him in an instant, pressing roughly on the small of his back. The top half of his body goes down while his knees keep his hips up. Tenn fusses briefly at the embarrassing position until he feels a hand card soothingly through his hair. He glances through his fringe at Ryuu crouching in front of him.

“You’re really gonna do this with me here?” Ryuu asks.

“You’re still asking that?” Gaku chuckles, and Tenn feels him line up. He pushes inside in incremental motions, agonizingly slow, and Tenn twists as his body stretches to accommodate it. Soon enough he melts into it, the friction of their movements together and the familiar feeling of Gaku inside. In the past, Tenn had scheduled and measured everything perfectly, up to the moment where he knotted a hand in Gaku’s hair and tugged him down. Tenn can’t remember what the goal had been at the time, whether it was a kiss or a slap. Maybe the plan had been to drag Gaku onto his knees and wring desperate noises from a voice that went flat a few too many times last recording session. Since then they’ve made an attempt at a schedule, a routine to their trysts when Ryuu heads back first. A schedule when they’re still energized from practice and arguing, and Tenn counts short, limited wins as they claim the practice room for themselves.

It’s like that now, but this time Ryuu hasn’t left. Ryuu’s hand shifts, cupping the side of Tenn’s face. Tenn knows the curve of his spine is more submissive than he planned on, knows the ache of need is apparent over his face. Plan or not, he wants more of Ryuu’s hands on him. Wants this more than he thought he would.

Gaku’s used to this, knows exactly how to move to send fire down Tenn’s spine with every thrust. Tenn breaks from the kiss and can feel Ryuu’s eyes on him, watching their bodies meet in slow, slick motions. 

“Let Ryuu try,” Tenn urges, breathing quickly. Give Ryuu something to do besides commit the memory the image of Tenn laid low, fucked senseless against the floor. Then Ryuu can take Tenn for himself and Gaku can take out some of that aggression on Ryuu. The way they are now is too much, Tenn can feel it chipping away at him.

“I'm all right.” Ryuu’s voice is thick, gaze hot against Tenn’s already burning skin. Tenn twists under the next pump of Gaku’s hips, Gaku’s hands clasped hard around his waist. He’s building to an unforgiving rhythm, shoving Tenn farther into Ryuu’s lap. His knees are definitely going to bruise. Tenn gnashes his teeth in dislike; they’ve talked about leaving visible marks. Everything is falling apart around them and Tenn hates how little that seems to concern him.

Wedged between the two bodies, Tenn struggles to raise his head.

“Ryuu.” He grimaces as Gaku buries himself deep. “You're really turning this down? Do you just like— ah— watching?”

“Be quiet,” Gaku commands. “Do something useful with your mouth, brat.” Those words shouldn’t make his stomach pulse with heat like they do, but there’s a lot about Tenn’s reactions right now he can’t explain. 

Tenn’s hands move instinctively, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Ryuu’s pants. It’s tough from their angle, but Ryuu helps by lifting his hips, Tenn tugging his pants down his thighs. He expected a little more of a struggle, but Ryuu’s quiet. The only sounds are the wet slap of skin behind him and Tenn’s barely restrained moans. That sound is too honest and Tenn wants to cover it up with noises from Ryuu, wild and frantic. 

He’s hard, Tenn already felt it through his pants from the second Ryuu reached their side. For all of Ryuu’s reluctance, it was just another act. How long has he been putting on an act like this, Tenn muses as he tenderly removes Ryuu’s clothes. Did he suspect what happened after practice? Would he have stayed sooner if he’d known he was wanted? Being wanted is hardly anything new for Tenn, but between Gaku and Ryuu, suddenly it’s dizzying. 

He’d planned to take Ryuu between them, but maybe this was better. 

He tilts his head forward and mouths up the side of Ryuu’s dick. He’s not sure he can care about his image when Ryuu makes such an inviting sound, startled at the contact. Tenn coaxes his dick past his lips, tongue swiping over sensitive spots while he drinks in every tense, desperate noise Ryuu makes.

This sort of thing is more difficult than he anticipated, given the brutal pace Gaku maintains behind him. Tenn steadies his palms against Ryuu’s thighs, trying to keep himself upright while Gaku makes every possible effort to knock him off point. There’s no leadership there, only base roughness, hitting Tenn to the hilt hard enough it was difficult to imagine this isn’t personal. But Tenn can work with it. He’ll adjust and be perfect at it, like he is at everything else. 

His back arches at the force of Gaku’s thrusts, chasing the contact with a buck backwards. Gaku hisses and slows and Tenn hollows his cheeks, drawing a surprised whine from Ryuu. 

Tenn smiles around his dick. Perfect, like he is at everything else.

He bobs his head, urging Ryuu closer to the back of his throat. A hand tangles in Tenn’s hair, coaxing his face at an angle that lets him slide farther back along Tenn’s tongue. Any reluctance Ryuu had is gone now, cock filling Tenn with each insistent press forward. Tenn’s jaw aches with the force of being kept open, drool sliding past his lips. 

Gaku leans far enough forward that he’s bent over Tenn’s back, fingers digging into his muscles so hard it wrings out a muffled noise of protest. 

Ryuu jerks in response to the sounds in Tenn’s mouth.

“Hey.” Ryuu says unevenly. “Go easy on him.”

Tenn doesn’t need to look to know exactly what sort of glare Gaku responds with. Even still, he feels the other man straighten up off his back, easing his grip. He doesn’t bother rewarding Gaku, because that kind of good behavior never lasts. Case in point, when Gaku brings his hand down against Tenn’s ass a moment later, the slap a sharp crack that echoes in the room.

“Gaku,” Ryuu says, nobly offended on Tenn’s behalf.

“What?” Gaku asks, overly defensive, like there’s not a red mark in the exact shape and size of his hand blooming on Tenn’s skin. 

They’re both so ridiculous. Tenn wants to roll his eyes, but imagines his current position makes any show of superiority look futile. Tenn glances to the reflection on the wall out of the corner of his eye. His hair tugged at strange angles, body positioned with ragdoll looseness between the two other members, pumping into him from both sides. Sloppy.

He can see the shudder lance through his body when Gaku rocks forward, palm flat over the small of his back, face drawn in concentration. Tenn watches the muscles of his throat strain and constrict around Ryuu, Ryuu’s hips rolling into the warmth. The ache between his legs feels like it’s been there since before practice started. Tenn would never be able to school his expressions around the two of them after this, in public or in private, if he knew every encounter could lead to something like this.

“Tenn, stop.” Ryuu says hurriedly, voice cracking. “I’m close.”

“Do it,” Gaku murmurs, his words almost lost under the slick sounds between them. “I want to see you empty down his throat.” 

Tenn’s cock throbs, and Ryuu looks wholly unprepared for that kind of command. He says something unintelligible, some esoteric Okinawan slang, and suddenly he pulls free from Tenn’s lips with a pop. Confused, Tenn’s mouth hangs open, and Ryuu makes a low, punched-out noise before he comes. Tenn lifts his head to catch what he can on his face, on his overused lips, feeling the rest slide down his chin and neck. 

“Ryuu,” Gaku says, stunned by their seeming role reversal.

“I’m sorry,” Ryuu whispers, quietly horrified in the aftermath. He brushes at the mess pooling at the corner of Tenn’s mouth. Tenn breathes quick and shallow and wonders if he can tell Ryuu what a good job he did without immediately coming himself.

Before Tenn can speak, Gaku wraps an arm around his chest, pulling him upright. Tenn gasps, knees shaking at the new angle. Ryuu watches them, dick twitching weakly in his lap.

“You can make it up to him.” Gaku sounds like the words are being wrenched from his throat, and Tenn has enough experience to know his teammate is close. He grinds back into the contact mercilessly, regardless of the vice grip around his chest, a hand closed against the back of his hair. 

“Ryuu.” Tenn smiles at Ryuu’s look of alarm. “I’m not going to beg.” As if his dignity was still an issue with Ryuu’s come drying on his cheeks.

Newly determined, Ryuu reaches forward and takes Tenn’s neglected cock in his hand, thumb ghosting over the slit. Tenn’s body reacts in half-time, in a sting of pleasure sharp and sudden with how close he is to coming, how ready he was to be touched from the moment he saw sweat bead down Gaku’s throat. Or maybe it was before that, during practice when he saw Ryuu hit that step, the pop of his hip that Tenn can’t reach. That wild idol image that would always escape him. In the mirror, Ryuu’s reflection had locked eyes with Tenn’s and greed burned in Tenn to his bones. He knew he needed to take the leap tonight, he needed to have Ryuu’s hands on him, strong and eager. And now they’re there.

Tenn moans pathetically, half swallowed, with his body curving into the stroke. He needs this but it’s important the others don’t know how much. He has to stay controlled and calm, conscious of every and any interpretation of him. Gaku wrenches that control from him and now Ryuu too, and with every hitch of his breath Tenn feels like he’s laid bare. Each tremble of his limbs is more degrading than being fucked between them. 

Even still, he needs this.

Ryuu presses his face forward, not in a kiss, but to rest against Tenn’s cheek. He nuzzles a spot next to Tenn’s ear, chaste and sweet, completely contrary to what his hand’s doing. Tenn feels Gaku lean forward, feels his breath on his neck before there’s the sound of wet, lazy kissing just out of eyesight. Gaku and Ryuu meeting at the mouth, and Tenn as an afterthought between them. Then Tenn hears it, a weak, pleading noise that he hopes comes from somewhere else, anywhere by his own throat. The kiss interrupted, Ryuu laughs soft and warm, murmurs in a dialect Tenn doesn’t understand— nobody can understand him like this— and his hand moves, squeezes.

The room’s no longer just warm, it’s stifling, thick and sticky with what little air there is left between bandmates. Tenn rocks desperately up into the touch and crashes down, hard enough that Gaku grunts underneath him. With another muffled sound, Gaku buries his face against Tenn’s hair and Tenn feels the tension eke out of their leader’s body, ebbing and pulsing hot inside him. Locked between them Tenn doesn’t last much longer, tilting his head back and coming in a contained shudder that drags through his whole body.

The thoughts rattling in his head are thin, white blank. Tenn settles gently back into awareness, into registering Gaku’s body underneath his own. Feeling Gaku’s chin at Tenn’s shoulder, Ryuu’s chest under his cheek. His limbs feel heavy, weighed down somehow. He dimly flexes his fingers in the fabric of his shirt. They’re all still half clothed and that’s ridiculous. He planned this for so long and somehow the result of its hurried, unprepared nature of it is what’s most noteworthy in the aftermath.

Ryuu finally breaks the silence.

“Wow.”

Tenn wasn’t expecting anything particularly profound. He extracts himself from Gaku less smoothly than he wants, bracing a hand against Ryuu’s shoulder. Ryuu’s hand, once on him and now suspended in that moment, has Tenn’s own mess dripping between his fingertips. Tenn closes his hand around Ryuu’s wrist. He peeks at Ryuu’s face as his tongue darts out in perfectly practiced coyness, lapping up his own come from Ryuu’s fingers. Tenn feels eyes boring into him from both angles.

“You don’t have to—” Ryuu gulps. “Don’t have to do that.” Tenn beams through his lashes and does it anyway.

Gaku huffs and rises to his feet, evidently fed up with the display.

“I told you,” he says to Ryuu, words wrapped in clear distaste. “Don’t dote on him.” Clothing rearranged and belongings collected, Gaku pauses besides them, his usual irritable look broken by momentary concern. It takes Tenn a moment to realize it’s directed to him. He lets go of Ryuu’s wrist, resting back against his ankles. Considers Gaku.

Tenn cranes his neck back to look at Trigger’s leader, leering at Gaku’s generous expression. It looks ugly on him. 

“I can still stand if that’s what you’re worried about.” Tenn smirks.

“Unbelievable,” Gaku mutters, door swinging shut behind as he leaves, footsteps echoing down the empty hallway.

Ryuu scrambles to his feet, rummaging through his bag and returning with a towel and bottle of water. Tenn watches with mild interest while Ryuu barrels forward with his worry, wetting the washcloth and dabbing at Tenn’s face. With annoying tenderness, the cloth drifts low to clean between Tenn’s legs as well. He murmurs quietly at the coolness of it and Ryuu apologizes. 

“I think I’d better stick around for this kinda stuff,” he says, gaze downcast shyly. Tenn stares. “Gaku shouldn’t get away with bullying you like that.”

Frustration flares momentarily in Tenn’s chest. As if anyone could bully him, make him do something he doesn’t want to. Who’s the real pushover here, Tenn wants to ask. He can point out Ryuu’s bag is still packed and ready to be grabbed from when he tried to flee. You can paint like it’s some noble effort at protecting me, Tenn thinks, but that’s an empty image, right? Saying one thing and your body saying another, emptying thick and hot over Tenn’s face. He’s remembering the heavy weight of the two bodies around him, filling him from both sides. 

Still. If Ryuu has to refer to it as ‘bullying’ to convince himself to hang around after practice—

Tenn nods, gives him a thin idol smile. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> im not even sorry.gif


End file.
